Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device, more particularly, to a light-emitting diode array.
Description of the Related Art
The light-emitting diodes (LEDs) of the solid-state lighting elements have the characteristics of low power consumption, low heat generation, long operation life, crash proof, small volume, quick response and good opto-electrical property like light emission with a stable wavelength, so the LEDs have been widely used in household appliances, indicator light of instruments, and opto-electrical products, etc. As the opto-electrical technology develops, the solid-state lighting elements have great progress in the light efficiency, operation life and the brightness, and LEDs are expected to become the main stream of the lighting devices in the near future.
Now, the LEDs are used in an array type light-emitting element, which can be applied to more applications with high driving voltage, and can replace all separate LEDs having larger total volume and weight. The manufacturers design various kinds of electrode layout of the array type light-emitting element to satisfy customers' requirements of LEDs with high driving voltage, and to increase the production efficiency with lower cost.